


Winter Wonderland

by archetypes



Series: December with Wardscott [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: December OTP Prompts, F/M, Fluffy, Play Fighting, Snowball Fight, Swearing, Wardscott fic since im like the originator of this fucking ship i might as well write stuff for them, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan hates the holidays and snow falls into the category somehow, Dana loves the snow and I guess that makes it okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> December prompt #1; snowing
> 
> tumblr: wardscotts.tumblr.com (previously danaprescott)

Though December was just starting up, around midnight last night it had started to snow, Nathan was outside at the time, leaned up against the hard brick of the dorms, inhaling his cigarette leisurely. Even though it was technically killing him from the inside out, rotting his lungs, it was starting to feel like it was the only time he could breathe, when he was inhaling poison. It didn’t matter anyways, no one here could stop him from smoking on school grounds- that fucked up drunk of a principal only would grunt in his general direction or pretend to not see him, like a lot of students here did.

The next morning he felt like his head was going to implode; the smallest things everyone else was saying just made him want to lash out, call them fucking idiots and spit on their beloved snow. “It’s like, so pretty!” Taylor joined in on the ‘joy’. She reached up to try and catch a falling snowflake, only to watch it melt in her hand. It wasn’t cold enough for the snow to be heavy yet, in fact there was barely two inches of it on the ground. These fucking morons celebrate everything, it made him sick.

Victoria turned towards him, a bright smile on her face and some brightness in her eyes, she looked younger all of a sudden, like they first day they met. It made his stomach churn. “Sweater weather, Nate! My favorite!” She shouted excitedly, her thin arm looping itself through his, almost tugging his hand from his jacket pocket accidentally. Her excitement almost made him cringe, she was acting as to be expected of course, as peppy as everyone else, even Victoria liked things still. It didn’t make him not want to shoot everyone in the face though, “I know.” He responded, not agreeing but acknowledging the fact that, yes, sweater weather was her favorite, and he knew that.

He enjoyed the clothing aspect too, and that was it. He was a little fond of the idea that he could wear hoodies that would swallow him up, he could wear sweatpants to bed and even just around the school, that he could wear many layers and even a scarf. Less of him for people to look at.

“Nathan don’t be a Grinch.” Courtney jumped in randomly, bouncing up and down with chills next to him. He noted the look that Taylor gave her smaller friend, like she was actually scared for her, like she was shooting a look that said ‘are you crazy?’ So Nathan just went with him, sneering at the dark haired girl and yanking his arm from Victoria. “Shut up.” He spat, voice rough and menacing, rolling his eyes and stomping past her, shoulder-checking her in the process. He could feel her stumble backwards, but he didn’t actually take the time to look back and see if she had fallen or anything like that. He didn’t care.

The snow crunched beneath his feet, as if more of it was pilling up without him even noticing it. If he were Victoria he would be pissy about the fact that the snow could ruin his expensive shoes, or the fact that some was melting in his hair. Lately though, he was numb to everything surrounding him, he was going to blame it on the cold while he could- maybe he could really buy into the whole ‘Grinch’ act? He makes a loose mental note to say something that vaguely resembles an apology to Courtney later. Not like she didn’t deserve it, who did she think she was? Talking to him like he was her friend?

He grunts softly, biting down on the inside of his cheeks with unexpected force. He was moving his lips with his thoughts again, like some kind of fucking freak. He stops abruptly in the middle of the courtyard, looking around and seeing only a couple of people around, tossing dirty snow around at each other, and even the dumb beta nerd trying to make a snow man- smallest fucking snowman Nathan’s ever seen. He pulls a cigarette from his back pocket, and a lighter from his jacket, now seemed like a good a time as any.

He tried to use his free hand to shelter the flame from the steady breeze, irritated as it kept blowing out, he turned direction swiftly and the exact moment he did he froze, teeth biting down on the cigarette butt as snow came and pelted him in the side of his head. Everything seemed to stop in that moment, the noise around him suddenly stopped and everyone was standing still, some with their hands coming up and blocking their dropped jaws. “What the fuck!” He growled, wiping the remaining snow off of his face and spitting his cigarette from his mouth, not mourning the loss of it just yet.

He looked around, and he could feel his blood boiling, he couldn’t stop the amount of anger rising in him, whoever thought they were fucking hilarious was about to _die_! The longer no one said anything, the angrier he got, he was about to start blaming random people, about to **ream** , but a hand ended up touching his forearm from behind him, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” The voice spoke, and he yanked away from their touch, spinning around on his heels to see who the asshole was. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

Dana Ward was stood there, biting down on her lip and holding onto her hand like he had burned her, she was wearing less skanky clothes, he noted. A huge hoodie was swallowing her up, her hands being devoured with extra fabric, weird not to see any part of her bra. “I’m sorry, I really am! I was aiming for Juliet, I didn’t think you’d stop right there, Nathan, seriously I’m sorry.” Her words were rushed and frantic, but genuine, too bad Nathan couldn’t appreciate it right now. 

“Well what kind of fucking idiot just throws shit around without looking? Maybe all of your shitty, cheap eye shadow is running down into your eyes, bitch.” He spat back at her, she didn’t flinch away as he crowded into her space, which was new to him, and her eyes only hardened at him as if she had just accepted a challenge. “What the fuck are you doing?” He asked, shoulders squaring as he watched her lean down on the ground, piling snow up in her hands. After compacting it into a small ball she stood back up and gripped his wrist in her hand, shoving the ball into his grasp. “Throw it at me.”

He scoffed, but didn’t drop the snow as she let his hand go, “C’mon, we’ll be even asshole.” His fingers twitched around it, the tips of them turning red with all of the blood rushing to them, trying to warm them up desperately. He finally just rolled his eyes, dropping the snow ball and flinging the remaining pieces of snow off of his hand with obvious attitude. Two seconds after trying to stop off he felt another snowball hit him in the back of his head this time, messing up his hair almost immediately. “You bitch!” He shouted, turning back around just to be hit again, eating a large portion of it. 

He gagged, crying out as he bent forward and spit it out onto the ground in melted spitty, clusters. He was sure some pieces of grass were still stuck to his tongue. Who the fuck did this girl think she was? Why was all the bitches testing him today, and so early? She stepped up to him, nudging him with her hand, trying to get his attention again, and she definitely had it. His eyes were bloodshot with anger as he looked up at her, stepping so close to her that their noses were practically touching. “You have a lot of nerve, bitch.”

She said nothing but held up another snowball, shoving it towards him, wiping a little bit of it on his jacket front on accident. “Just hit me with it, it’ll probably make you feel better.” She spoke softly, a brave grin on her face, like she knew she was right or something, the look pissed him off so much that he just snatched the ball from her hand, pieces of it falling off with the quick motion. “Fine, you want me to hit you?” He asked with an attitude lacing his words, and of course she nodded defiantly, arms uncrossing and going to her sides instead, as if she was opening up from him to pick his spot.

Hitting her in the boob was tempting but he was aiming for the money shot, her dumbass face. He stepped back, closing one of his eyes and leaning into the throw as he pegged her with the disproportionate ball, unexpectantly laughing out as it hit her in the face hard enough for her to stumble back a few steps, her arms flailing about just in case she needed to catch herself. He hated his laugh with a burning fucking passion, it was too wild and loud, but he let himself do it, now that he’s already started laughing. All of a sudden everything she did was funny. From wiping off her face and using her hoodie sleeve to get the parts from her eyes out. Her lashes still had droplets on them, and even that made him laugh.

Soon Dana was laughing too, it started out in shoulder shaking chuckles that she was trying to hold back, but then she just let out the giggles, smiling wide and happy. He stopped soon though, coughing awkwardly and using his sleeve to wipe his face off, some snow still falling and melting on him. “Sorry for hitting you…the first time.” She spoke again, and he just scoffed, he minded the last two hits way more than the stupid first one. “Whatever. You’re still a bitch.” He mumbled, biting down his cheek to stop his grin, fuck December and this girl’s infectious attitude.

“So is that an ‘I forgive you’?” She asked, stepping forward and nudging his shoulder playfully. He went rugged with the movement, like he didn’t really know how to respond to it, if Victoria had done it he’d push her back, and even smile about it. But, this wasn’t Vic, and they weren’t friends, this was like, their first conversation, she had even turned down the Vortex Club in the beginning of the year. So he just didn’t react, didn’t lash out or push back. “It’s a ‘don’t fucking hit me again’.” He answered flatly, but met her eyes so she knew he was serious.

She quirked a delicate brow, “Oh really? What are you gonna do if I do it again?” She asked, smirking wide, it was practically a shit eating grin. He flinched back as she leaned down, a hand coming up and pointing at her, accusatory, “Dana, fuck off!” He shouted, inching back a couple steps, ready to guard his face if need be. She froze after picking up some more snow, “…One condition,” She began, packing it up in a ball regardless, as if she knew he’d blow off whatever she was going to say. “Say my eye shadow looks good.” He scoffed right away, rolling his head back.

“Yeah right, have you seen yourself? The blue is tacky as hell.” He responds flatly, and he ducks the next second, missing the snowball by barely an inch. “Ha! Dumbass, can’t even aim!” He shouted happily, reaching down and picking up his own snow, shooting it at her the second he finished, it missed her face but hit her in throat, much to his amusement. 

People were definitely staring, and he noticed around a couple of snowballs later. Logan was eyeing him like he just kicked his mom or something, and it hit him. What the fuck was he doing? Was he actually enjoying the snow, and with the same bitch who had just solidified the fact that he hated snow more than anything else in this shitty month? He paused mid throw and let it fall on the floor, looking around and watching as every single person who had been watching avoided his gaze and went to looking around or doing something else to pretend like they hadn’t been looking.

The only one who didn’t shy from his glare was Victoria, in fact compared to her glare his was more of a blank look. She rolled her eyes and turned to Taylor and Courtney, leading them off somewhere, and they followed after her like the dogs they are. “Hey, wanna go warm up or something?” Dana had asked him, and one look at her face made Nathan himself shiver. Her teeth chattered and her skin was a paler version of itself, she looked good with snowflakes falling on her face though, a lot less funny than it was earlier. 

He nodded right away, he’d do anything to get out of this courtyard, away from all these assholes staring him down- staring _them_ down. “Lead the way.” He supplied, his hand gripping her arm lightly and pulling her forward, taking the initiative to push her along. She laughed and pulled his hand off of her and into hers instead, her skin was freezing and felt like snow itself, nipping at his skin too, but Nathan didn’t pull away, didn’t feel the need to.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes ! also i know it's not december yet but if i plan to have 31 fics out by then, then i should get started now !


End file.
